Happiness
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr. It is winter in Hogwarts. Harry is still depressed because of Sirius’ death. Hermione is there to help. Short little one-shot, I mean really short. R&R plz.


A/N: This is an one-shot.

Summary: It is winter in Hogwarts. Harry is still depressed because of Sirius' death. Hermione is there to help.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

$$$$$$HJP$$$$$$

Harry was walking around the lake of Hogwarts. It was cold and he was shivering. He remembered back, back to the things that happened in the end of the 5th year. _Sirius died_ Harry remembered with tears in his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them as the rolled down. He was done with wiping them away, done with pretending he was okay. He was depressed. He sat down at the crook of a tree and leaned against it. His cheeks hurt as the wind blew against his wet skin.

"Harry." A voice beside him said. He knew this voice, but didn't bother to acknowledge her. She sat down next to him. "Harry, it's freezing, please come back to the castle." She pleaded.

"I'm content here Hermione." Harry was still staring at the lake. He knew she was watching him but he still wouldn't look at her. Not even as she laid her hand on his knee.

"Harry, you will freeze to dead if you sit here any longer." She stated concerned. His turned his head to her.

"NO." he snapped. She flinched slightly, but didn't move. "I'm sorry Hermione, but you wouldn't understand." He turned his head back to the lake.

"Then help me to." She knelt in front of him and out both of her hands on his knees. "Harry, I want to help you. You need to stop sulking. I understand…-"

"You understand nothing." He yelled at her. "He's dead. And it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Harry. You couldn't do anything. Stop blaming yourself."

"I lost him. He's dead, my parents are dead. I've no one, Hermione, no one." Harry croaked and looked at the ground. Hermione cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"You've got me, Harry, and Ron. We are here for you, I'm here for you and I'll never leave you." She gazed into his eyes, tears now stinging in her eyes.

"I almost lost you." Hermione looked confused for second until she knew what he meant. "I almost lost you, Hermione. I can't bear to lose you." Hermione hugged him as her tears fell. Harry pulled her tightly against him as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. "As the spell hit you, I couldn't move. I didn't even breathe until Neville told me you are alive. Hermione I can't lose you, too."

"You won't lose me."

"I can't put in danger anymore." Harry pulled away.

"That's my decision to make." He stood up and began to walk. "Don't you dare walk away now." She cried. Harry turned and Hermione stood up as well. "And don't you dare push me away." She walked a few steps up to him. "Don't push me away Harry, please don't." Hermione pulled him tightly against him.

"I know about the prophecy." He whispered. Hermione pulled away to look at him. "It's either me or him. It's my fight Hermione, I'll fight alone in the end."

"Yes, but I'll do whatever to bring you to the end." She said with a small smile, but Harry didn't return it.

"You're in enough danger as my best friend, but when Voldemort finds out that…" he trailed of.

"Finds out what?" She asked confused. Harry looked at the ground and back up.

"I love you." He looked away again.

Hermione reached out for him. "Then don't push me away." He took another step back.

"You don't understand. He will use you against me, just like Sirius. And I can't lose you."

"But you need to be happy Harry, don't push me away." She took his hands. But he snapped them away.

"How can I be happy? A murder is hunting me, I lost my Godfather, the only family I had and I told my best friend I love her even though she doesn't return my feelings." He looked at the ground.

Hermione let out a small snort, which had Harry look at her again. "Who said that I don't love you."

"Hermione, I mean romantically. The past summer had me realize how much you mean to me… and-"

"Harry shut up." Hermione exclaimed. Harry shut his mouth immediately. "I love you, too. I've loved you for a long time now." She smiled at him and this time Harry returned it. Hermione took step up to him. "I love you, Harry." And with that she pulled his face down and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as Hermione's wrapped themselves around his neck. It was like nothing they expected, no fireworks or anything, just them, Harry and Hermione. And it was perfect. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, too Hermione. But we can't, I can't be with you." He tried to take a step back but Hermione held tightly onto him.

"No, you can. Like you said, I am in danger even as your best friend. I searched the philosopher's stone in first year with you, got petrified by a snake in second year, almost got bitten by a werewolf in third and almost died in fifth year, Harry and I would do all that again if you need me, but you need to be happy, if your happiness means danger, I'm willing to take that. And actually I don't think I'll do without your kisses. I knew I was right when I said your not a bad kisser." Hermione smiled and Harry let out a chuckle. "Harry I love you, please don't throw that away."

Harry cupped her cheek and nodded. She smiled as he leaned in and titled her head. Their second kiss was soft. And both knew it wasn't their last kiss.

$$$$$$HJG$$$$$$

Short little one-shot. Hoe you enjoy it, though.

Tschö

Angélique


End file.
